Sailor Moon FC: Animals of Destruction
by Sky'ree
Summary: Movie companion to Sailor Moon: Forgotten Creatures! Winning a summer vacation is supposed to be fun, but when Chibiusa is asked to come back home, Usagi begins to find the summer hard to enjoy. Soon they'll all realize summer could never be the same...
1. Summer Getaway

**Author's Note: **Chibiusa is still alive because Mamoru is still somewhere. If you assume, that they haven't figured out that he's still alive then you'll get it. Sorry for the inconvenience:)

**Summer Getaway**

Summer, the time of relaxation and having fun. School bells rang all around the country signaling the begin of it for everyone. Kids rushed to and fro to their parents' open arms and then rushed away with their friends. They all knew that they had free time for the next three months. Nothing could stop them from having a blast.

Usagi and Yakoto stood under the beating sun watching as the kids ran by. The sky was a clear blue so no clouds came to push the sun out of the way. In the air, there was a slight breeze that felt like a calm warming sensation coming from the direction of the ocean. Summer was finally here for certain. The cold, wintry weather had been shoved away. Mr. Sun took the stage for the next three months.

Yakoto laughed as the kids rushed past them laughing. The good cheer that was beaming from the children spread to everyone around them, and he was no different. Their giggles and laughs made him laugh right behind. He looked over at Usagi and saw she was smiling too. Her long, silky blond hair blew gently in the wind and shined in the sun, causing her face to radiate making her even more beautiful than she was.

Usagi felt his hand close around hers, and she opened her eyes to look into Yakoto's face. Her heart jumped as she looked at him. His jet-black hair reflected the sun back, casting a soft shadow on his face. The iris of his eyes were a deep green that melded with the shadow casted on his face. Slowly, she reached her other hand up and laid it on his chest. His breathing caused her hand to rise and fall with his breath. Yakoto sighed and began to lean in towards her. Usagi's heart began to beat faster as he came closer.

"I can't leave you two alone for even a few seconds can I?" a girl laughed.

They both jumped back away from each other and turned towards the school to see the person they were waiting for standing there watching them. She smiled when they saw her and the cheer she had spread over everyone that was still around. Usagi was breathless. Her future daughter was growing up faster than she could have ever dreamed. Chibiusa stood there in her little blue school uniform, the skirt of it fluttering in the wind. Her hot pink hair had grown over the years and was now down to the middle of her back, but looked higher when it was in two small pig-tails.

"Chibiusa!" Yakoto and Usagi yelled at the same time. They all rushed towards at each other at once, and instead of hugging like they had wanted ran into each other, and falling onto the ground. All three of them busted out laughing and crawled towards each other and embraced in a group hug.

"Finally, it's summer!" Chibiusa giggled.

Usagi replied, "I know! I never thought this day would come! Now you have the next three months free!" Chibiusa nodded, and they stood up. Each one of the grabbed each other's hands and began walking to Usagi's house.

When they arrived, Yakoto told them to head on inside and that he'd be behind in a few moments. Usagi and Chibiusa skipped merrily into the house while he headed to the mailbox. He reached for the black handle and immediately drew back. The beaming sun had scorched the box all day and the black metal was steaming hot. Quickly, he lashed out ripped open the door, and whipped out the mail slamming it right after.

He began sifting through it. _Bill, bill, credit card offer, what are these? _His eyes caught two different letters. The first looked the most appealing. The outside was covered in fancy letters and the word winner everywhere. Yakoto laughed to himself. What could have Usagi possibly won? He flipped the letter over and opened it. Inside were two tickets and another letter.

_Dear Usagi and Yakoto,_

_We are pleased to announce that your names have been drawn for our annual summer giveaway. These tickets are to our amazing Japan Animal Resort! They will cover the price of the cruise, park admission for the whole summer, and hotel fare including all the food and drinks you could want! What more would you want for a whole summer? We really hope to see you soon, using these once in a lifetime tickets!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harudo Holingu and Nina Takoy_

He was speechless. This was the perfect vacation to use over the summer. Usagi and him would finally be alone. It could be like a pre-marriage honeymoon! A smile spread over his face until he remembered there were only two tickets. That was enough for just them two and left out Chibiusa. It was summer for all of them. What was he going to do? Maybe they just wouldn't take these two up on their offer.

The other letter in his hand made him stop worrying about that and begin on a new subject. It was addressed to Chibiusa, and Yakoto would have known that hand-writing anywhere. Usagi had written this, only in the future. Neo-Queen Serenity wanted something from Chibiusa, and he felt like he already knew what she wanted.

Quickly, he sprinted into the house and slammed open the door. He saw Chibiusa and Usagi wrestling on the floor trying to get at the last cookie that was on a plate. It almost made him forgot why he had rushed into the house. What if they did want her to come back? He'd be crushed. Yakoto had only just begun to get to know her, and he wasn't sure what life was going to be like without her around the house, constantly tormenting Usagi.

Chibiusa spun Usagi around and launched herself off of her stomach and grabbed the cookie. Usagi yelled, "No! You little brat!" Faster than the speed of light, Chibiusa shoved the whole chocolate-chip cookie in her mouth. "You know, there is a thing called summer school."

They suddenly noticed Yakoto standing in the room. Chibiusa jumped up and greeted, "Yakoto!" She ran for him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He laughed. She was too cute. Maybe if he didn't show anyone the letter everything would be fine. Another thought then crossed his mind. What if it was just to say hello? Perhaps, they didn't want her to come home yet, they just wanted to see how she was doing and tell her they missed her. Yakoto shook his head. That had to be right.

Usagi ran up. "Get away from him! He came inside to see me first. He is _my_ fiance after all. I'm way more important."

"In your dreams, Usagi," Chibiusa retorted sticking her tongue out. Usagi growled, but Yakoto pushed Chibiusa away and motioned for them all to have a seat on the floor.

Usagi sat down and began to worry. She asked, "Yakoto, is something wrong? What was in the mail?" Slowly, he raised the letter and tossed it across the table. Immediately Usagi knew what it was and most likely what it said. She scooted closer to Yakoto as Chibiusa figured out it was a letter from her mother.

"It's a letter from Mommy!" she cheered. Like a ravaging cat, she ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

Yakoto could tell Usagi was trying to choke back tears. She struggled, "W-What does it say, Chibiusa?"

Chibiusa's smile was larger than it ever had been. She began to read it aloud:

"Dear Sweetie, Usagi, and Yakoto,

How have you been? I really miss you, darling. With your daddy missing, it's been really boring around the castle here. I hope Usagi and Yakoto have been treating you nicely! If they haven't you can just tell me, and I'm sure I can find someway to get at them. No, I'm just kidding, I'm sure they've been fine.

What am I doing? I'm trying to beat around the bush. I really don't want to have to ask this. It's the hardest thing I've had to do aside from sending you into the past. I'm so lonely, Chibiusa, I need you to come home. I haven't seen you for a very long time, and the loss of your daddy has ruined me. I need to see my daughter. Please, I miss you. Besides, the time when you're born in the past is almost upon Usagi. She doesn't need two of you running around.

Love,

Mommy

a.k.a Neo-Queen Serenity,"

she finished.

Tears had started to fall from both Yakoto and Usagi's eyes. Summer was supposed to be a time of joy and happiness. The only thing this letter had done had brought them both to the deepest pits of unhappiness. Chibiusa looked up, and they saw the waterworks begin in her as well. She ran at them, and they all embraced not ever wanting to let go.

"I don't want to go home! I want to stay here with all of you!" Chibiusa cried.

Usagi pushed her back so she could look into her little eyes. She responded, "I know, but your mother misses you. I know what losing Mamoru was like. I can feel her pain, Chibiusa, she needs you right now. Besides, I'm sure she'll let you come back."

Chibiusa stepped back. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" she gasped.

Yakoto quickly replied, "No! Chibiusa, we would never do that. We love you more than anything, but she is your mother. She has more rights than we do, and she misses you. I'm sure you miss her too. It's only for a short while. Go and visit her. Right now is the hardest part in her life."

Chibiusa looked up at Yakoto. He always knew the right things to say. She nodded her head and answered, "You're right. I'll go. I'm really going to miss you two, though."

Usagi choked, "W-We're going to m-miss you too!"

"I'm going to leave today, that way I can't think about it anymore. I want everyone else to be there too. Let's go to Rei's temple," she sniffed. All three of them nodded. The summer was not starting out the way they wanted it to.


	2. Choices

**Choices**

All four of the girls read over the letter just to make sure that it was correct. They couldn't believe that their smallest idol was leaving. It felt like they had only met, and she was leaving so fast. The plan for the summer was going to have the time of their lives, but how could they do it when the one person in their lives was leaving to go back to the future.

Rei tried to break the silence, "Yeah, that's definitely Usagi's handwriting. I mean, look at it, you can't even read it!" She laughed nervously hoping someone would join behind. No one did. Everyone remained to look down at the ground dreading what was about to happen.

"Please, Rei, don't. Now is not the time for jokes. I really can't take much more. My summer is ruined. I can't even begin to think of a life without Chibiusa in it. I know I say all the time how she is a little spore, and I can't stand her, but I never really mean it. She keeps me going," Usagi said. She began to cry again and buried herself in Yakoto's chest.

Makoto held back her tears. She replied, "This is just happening so fast. Who is going to bake with me this summer, now?"

"Now no one will be there to do aerobics with me. She always really liked doing those," Minako sniffed.

Ami was the first to begin crying. The tears rushed down her face dropping into the dirt at her feet. "Crosswords were her favorite things to do. When she didn't know one, she'd ask me for help and eventually we'd end up doing them together. There will be no more of that."

"This summer," Rei cried, "won't be the same without Chibiusa!"

Usagi looked around at her crying friends. Chibiusa meant the world to everyone. She was her future daughter, why should Neo-Queen Serenity have anymore say in what went on with her? Usagi knew she couldn't go through the entire summer without her around. She'd tell her that she wasn't going. That's what she would do.

Suddenly her pink head came into few as she skipped up the stairs leading up to Rei's temple. She had on her backpack filled with her things and a bag in her hands. Luna P followed behind her, both of them seeming to be happier than ever. Usagi began to tell her that she wasn't going to go, but then she saw the smile on Chibiusa's face. She was happy. Chibiusa skipped up and looked at everyone's faces. She laughed, "Come on guys! I'm only leaving for a short time. Besides I really need to see if my Mommy is okay. After Daddy went missing I'm sure she became a mess! Don't act like I'm not coming back." Everyone managed to chuckle except Usagi.

Usagi stood there her hands clutched over her chest, tears falling everywhere. _Say it! Tell her she's not going to go!_ No matter how hard she tried, though, she couldn't bring her self to do it. The face on the little girl stopped her. She was happy to be seeing her mother. She'd be back soon, anyway, so what was Usagi worrying about?

Chibiusa gave Usagi the thumbs up. She laughed, "Oh, stop crying, Meatball-Head! I'll be back soon to plague your life as always. Not even my own mother can stop that!"

Usagi wiped away her tears. She sniffed, "You promise?"

The little girl reached into her pocket and pulled out two small rings. Each one had half of a moon on them. She slipped one on Usagi's finger and the other on hers. Then she showed Usagi how they fit together. "You can count on it! Enjoy the summer! These rings will keep us together no matter what. When I come back, I'll end up wherever you're at."

Usagi dropped down and wrapped her arms around the pink-haired girl. It would definitely be different, but the summer would not be over. Chibiusa would be back, and they could still enjoy it together. Everything was going to be okay. They both stood back and Usagi rejoined Yakoto. She said, "Now don't get into any trouble, and respect everyone in the future."

Chibiusa laughed, "Wow, you're starting to sound like my mom." Everyone laughed as the future girl pulled out the key on her neck. Luna P flew next to her as Chibiusa threw the key in the air. She yelled, "Crystal Key, take me home!" Suddenly a pink cloud appeared above her. A beam surrounded her, and she began to float in the air.

"Bye, Chibiusa!" everyone said.

She waved until she went inside the cloud and was gone. Yakoto breathed, "She's gone now, but she'll be back!"

A smile spread on Usagi's face. She replied, "Sure she is! She promised! What are we going to do this summer guys?"

Ami shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I had plans on working at the local library and studying all summer."

Quickly Yakoto remembered the summer getaway tickets. He pulled them out and showed them to Usagi. "Those came in the mail this morning, but after seeing the letter for Chibiusa I forgot to tell you."

Usagi's mood brightened as she read over the letter. "A whole summer getaway? This is wonderful! We are totally doing it!"

Rei asked, "Wait, a getaway... do you mean to the Japan Animal Resort?"

"Yes! It's going to be great!" Usagi cheered.

Minako gasped, "I won, too! I was still debating on whether or not to go!

Ami laughed, "It's weird, I received a ticket, too!"

"You guys did? How is it that I won?" Makoto shouted.

Rei was the last to speak. She whipped out a ticket. The same that everyone else had out at the moment. She sighed, "I guess we're all going on this summer getaway then?"

Usagi screamed, "Woo-hoo!" The summer was already beginning to get better. All of her friends and her fiancé were going to an animal resort free of charge for the whole summer, and as soon as Chibiusa was on her way back she'd appear there as well. Usagi looked down at the half moon ring. _Have a great part of the summer with your mother. She deserves to see you just as much as we do._

"Hold on, guys. What if a new enemy appears over the summer?" Ami asked.

That stopped everyone. The world would totally be unprepared if a new enemy showed up while they were gone. No one would be around to defend them. Usagi sighed. A Sailor Scouts job never took a break, but couldn't they at least get a little time to themselves?

Rei said, "What are the chances? Have we ever had to fight an enemy during the summer? They never hit then. I don't think we have to worry about it at all."

"Yeah, besides, I wouldn't even let that ruin this summer! I mean, we have _free_ tickets!" Minako laughed.

Ami sighed, "I suppose you're right. Don't you think it's weird how we all won the same type of tickets? They can't possibly give out this many free tickets. That park would have to be the most popular thing on the earth with money rolling in every second!"

They all agreed that it was pretty weird. What if it was a trap? Perhaps there was already a new enemy out there, and they were targeting people like this? Usagi suggested, "Check them out, Ami. See if anything weird has gone on at all and see how popular they really are."

Ami shook her head and pulled out her handheld computer. Minako asked "Come on, Ami, can't you just give it the benefit of the doubt?"

Makoto laughed, "Yeah, seriously, not everything has to have a problem with it, although usually it does."

Yakoto stopped them all. "Just let her look, maybe there might be something we don't know about. I'd really like to know about the place we're going to before we go anyway," he laughed.

She set away typing in different keys until she finally found what she was looking for. She gasped, "This is totally legitimate. There have been no strange occurrences, disappearances, nothing. It happens to be the most popular animal park in the whole world. People all the way from Africa come here to see this. They get an estimated 50,000 visitors a day, and give out 1,000 free trips every summer. We were just five of those! This place sounds amazing!"

Usagi giggled, "So we're all in?"

Everyone agreed and then went their separate areas to pack. An hour later, they met the boat at the dock. It was larger than even the Titanic could have even wished to be. It was a simple white color and looked like only an extremely rich person could afford to ride it. This wasn't what impressed them all the most. Hordes of people were walking up the loading bridge to hop onto the cruise ship. Kids of all ages were going, some with parents, some with friends, and some with boyfriends or girlfriends.

Makoto gasped, "This is just amazing."

"I wish Chibiusa was here to see this!" Usagi said in awe.

Yakoto touched her shoulder. He responded, "She will be. She's going to be back, and that ring will always bring you two together." Usagi nodded and then they all headed up the bridge onto the ship that would take them to their summer getaway. The summer was finally beginning to turn around. Nothing was going to rip this apart. No new enemy would show up; no sadness or heartbreak would happen. This summer was just about having fun, forgetting about your worries, and seeing every animal possible in the least amount of time!


	3. Sea of Rememberance

**Sea of Remembrance**

Soon after everyone had boarded, the ship began to set sail. Everyone stood out on the deck and waved at the people watching the large cruise liner take off. People screamed, cried, laughed, and showed every emotion that was possible. It seemed like they were all headed to an entire different country, but they were only going a few hundred miles to a secluded island. Summer was underway.

Usagi laughed at everyone. She turned to Yakoto and looked up at him. Their summer was going to be perfect. Nothing would come in their way of having the greatest summer they had ever had. She leaned up and kissed him, savoring the taste of his lips. Any worries that remained in her slowly disappeared as her body began to warm. A large honk from the ship caused her to jump back from him, but she made her way back into his arms as the water began to race past them.

Rei came out of a cabin through the throng of people. She pushed people out of her way calmly and made her way towards the two lovers. "Hey, come on inside. There's a huge buffet, and we get to eat as much as we want!"

"Count me in! Let's go, Yakoto!" Usagi cheered. Yakoto laughed, and she followed Rei back through the people, pulling Yakoto towards the food galore. When they arrived inside, Usagi almost dropped dead. There were tables beyond tables. It was like a food jungle that appeared that it would never end. Platters of food lined all of the tables from end to end. Different appetizers, main courses, side dishes, and desserts were piled on all of them. Never before had Usagi had the treat of being around this much food. It numbed her body and almost caused her to faint. Paradise had found her.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako joined them and laughed as they saw the dumbfounded expression on Usagi's face. Usagi's jaw was clear down to her toes and drool salivated from it like a waterfall. Minako sighed, "Usagi, I'm sure you can go actually eat that instead of sitting there dreaming about it."

Ami laughed, "Yeah, we do have a free everything. I'm guessing you can eat as much as you-" before she could finish Usagi had sprinted off and was pushing people out of the way grabbing all the food that she could pile on her plate. Others gave her rude faces and simply cursed at her aloud, but she didn't care. Food was the only thing on her mind.

Her five friends doubled-over with laughter as she ran around. When she was finished, she had food in her mouth, hands, and piled almost a mile high up on her plate. She came back and took a seat at the table nearest to her friends. They went around and grabbed a few things from the platters and joined Usagi at the table.

She was almost already done with the plate and Rei rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Usagi, you act like you haven't eaten for ten years! You keep eating like that and you're going to get huge, that is, if your gut could possibly get any bigger."

Usagi looked up from her food and glared at her. With food in her mouth, she muttered, "Maybe it will get so big it'll match the size of your mouth, but I'd have to eat the entire earth in order for that to happen."

"Oh you guys, just stop. It's summer! We're here to have fun and do things we don't normally get to!" Minako cheered.

Makoto agreed, "That means you two can't fight, because you are _always_ doing that." Everyone laughed and then began in small chitchat. They all talked about what they wanted to really start doing with their lives.

Rei sighed, "I really want to become a song writer. I've sent a few in to see if anyone likes it and also given some to Yuichiro, but no one has gotten back to me yet."

"I really want," Makoto revealed, "to open my own restaurant. I'm slowly saving up the money, and in the next few years I should be able to. It's going to be great! The best part is, I'll have my employees trained for when Usagi comes in. They'll be ready for anything!" The whole table burst out laughing and then looked to Ami.

"I don't know. It's always been paved out that I'm going to become a doctor like my mother, but I don't know if that's really what I want to do. Lately, I've thought that maybe that's not what I want to do. I really enjoy history, so maybe being a historian is really for me. I really don't want to disappoint my mom, though. I'm not sure how she'd take it if I wanted to become a historian," Ami said looking down at the table.

Yakoto put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his sincere face. He encouraged, "You really shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure your mom will be happy with whatever you want to do. She just wants you to be happy. Simply tell her that you want to be a historian, and I'm sure she'll understand. Don't ever doubt the love for you from your parents." She nodded her head and smiled.

Usagi asked, "How about you, Minako? What do you want to do?"

She slipped her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair. She began to daze off and then answered, "I really, want to become a singer. I don't care how, it could be on my own, or with a band. My true passion is singing and being able to do that as a job would be the greatest. I just don't know if I'll ever be able to fulfill that dream. We're always fighting evil, I'd never be able to do that. How about you, Usagi?"

Rei laughed, "Usagi do anything? That's hilarious, she's probably going to just live off of Yakoto for the rest of her life."

Usagi stopped eating when the question was directed at her. Never before had anyone asked her that question. She had never been able to actually think about it for more than an allotted two-minute time slot. What was she going to do? "Excuse me," she said and pushed her chair back and headed outside.

She walked the decks until she came to the front of the boat. Slowly, she leaned over the railing and watched the waves go by. _What do I want to do? All I ever really wanted was just to have a family with Mamoru and Chibiusa, but everything has changed. I can't have that anymore._ Usagi looked down at the ring her future daughter had given her before she left. It gleamed in the sun, and Chibiusa's face seemed to appear in the silver metal of it.

Her heart ached to see the little pink-haired girl again. Everything was changing. Mamoru was missing, and her daughter was in a whole different time dimension. All the things she had thought to be true were not anymore. Her dreams were entirely different. She had no clue what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She just knew that she wanted them to consist of having Chibiusa and Yakoto in them.

Tears began to fall and join in the salty water of the ocean. _I'm pathetic. I should have been happy for my friends. They all know what they want to do, and I should have congratulated them. Would things be different if Mamoru and Chibiusa were here with me?_

"Is something wrong, Usagi?" a familiar voice asked. Usagi gasped, wiped her tears away and spun to see the person who had said her name. There were two people, and they were leaning with each other on the railing. Both of them were girls, and beautiful ones at that. One had long wavy aqua colored hair that matched her beaming eyes. Her complexion gleamed in the sunlight of the mid-day. The other had a shorter haircut. It was a golden brown color and seemed to blend in with the color of her skin.

"Haruka? Michiru? What are you two doing here?" Usagi asked.

They both slowly walked over to join Usagi. Michiru responded, "We're obviously taking the same summer getaway that you and your friends are taking. It's good to see you again, Usagi, but you seem distressed. What's wrong?"

Usagi told them everything that had happened. The two looked at each other and then Haruka smiled. She replied, "Usagi, they're your friends. Had you told them what you just told us, everything would have been fine. They love you for who you are and wouldn't judge you just because you don't know what you want to do with your life. You should go back and tell them everything you just told Michiru and I."

"She's right," Rei said walking up. "I'm sorry about what I said. It was just a joke, I do that sometimes. We wouldn't have said anything had you told us you didn't know what you wanted to do. Besides, that's just what we _want_ to do. The chances of that actually happening are slim to nothing. Yakoto doesn't know what he wants to do either." She walked over and grabbed a hold of Usagi's hand. "Now let's go back with the others. You two should join us two. We can spend this whole summer among friends!" Usagi and Rei walked ahead and tried to catch up with their friends as everyone else began to come on deck as well.

Michiru and Haruka followed after them. Michiru asked, "Do you still feel it?"

Haruka gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"That feeling about the park. Do you still believe that something is going on?" Michiru answered.

"I do," Haruka answered. "This park is not just your normal animal resort. Something terrible is going on here, and I believe that we were lured here to experience it all."

"Should we tell the others?" Michiru suggested.

Haruka shook her head. "There's no need. Soon we're all going to figure it out."

They soon caught up with their friends as the boat docked and everyone looked upon the enormous Japan Animal Resort. Haruka whispered to her companion, "Either way, it has to be stopped. No one else is going to fall into this hoax."


	4. Zoo Keeper

**Zoo Keeper**

People charged off the boat like it was about to explode. Everyone was shoved aside, down the bridge, or even over the side of the boat. It was the most despicable seen the friends had ever seen. It was just an animal resort and people acted like it was a Black Friday sale and everything was going to be gone within a matter of seconds. _I don't think people are even that excited then, _Usagi thought to herself.

The friends waited until the entire other part of the ship was already off. Slowly they filed off the ship, careful not to slip on the loading bridge. As soon as they stepped foot on the ground, the amazement awed them all. Buildings of all shapes and sizes were scattered around the whole park. They consisted of gift shops, restaurants, and hotels. Everyone gasped at how amazing the whole thing looked.

It didn't stop there, though. Aside from all the buildings, there were trails leading in every direction. They led out into jungles, savannas, arctic domes, and different animal habitats. Minako was in awe. She said, "This place is amazing!"

Rei agreed, "No kidding. I don't even know where we should go first." As if on cue four men jumped out of the nearby bushes. They back flipped out and landed in front of the guests. Every one of them bowed in a greeting.

The first one to speak seemed to be the oldest. He was tall with a firm build. His hair was a little longer and the color of wet sand. The iris of his eyes were purple, an unusual color, but it awed all the ladies except Michiru. He spoke, "Welcome! I am Peter."

Another of the guys rose and introduced himself. He was shorter than Peter was, but had the same exact build. His hair was a buzz cut, but there was still a color to it, a jet-black. "This is the Japan Animal Resort. I am Palir."

"We are pleased you decided to join us. My name is Prone." This boy had a baby complexion about him. He was a decent height, but had a lanky build. His hair was green with eyes that looked like two chunks of ice.

The last to speak appeared to be the youngest of the four men. He was short with blue eyes and hair to match. He laughed, "And I'm Pun! We're so happy to have new guests!"

Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami had stars in their eyes. Never before had they seen cuter guys, and by the looks of it they had to be single. Usagi laughed to herself and then turned to look at Haruka and Michiru. Each one of them had a scowl on their faces. _What is their problem? Do they know something we don't?_ She shook her head. They were a team now, and those two wouldn't keep something important away from the rest of them.

Peter took Minako's hand in his and kissed the top of it. He asked, "Would you people like a tour of this wonderful facility?"

Before anyone could even think of objecting Minako answered for them. She wrapped herself around his huge arm and answered, "We'd love it!"

He laughed and nodded his head. "This way then." Peter broke away from the other three men who went opposite directions and first led them to the huge arctic dome.

The moment the door slid open, the cold air chilled all of them to the bone. Haruka and Michiru cuddled closer as did Minako with Peter and Yakoto and Usagi. "We have to keep the temperature in here below freezing. That's the way these animals like it," Peter said. He led them deeper inside and began to point to all the different animals.

There was ice everywhere, and a giant pool in the center of the room, in which penguins were jumping in and out, their black and white bodies only a blur. There were also walruses, sea lions, and seals around the dome. Usagi laughed as one of the seals stood up and started clapping. Soon everyone was laughing as the animals began to perform.

Haruka and Michiru were still not impressed. They knew something was going on, and were bound to find out. Michiru looked around trying to find something and her eyes fell on something. Below the ice they were standing on was a human face. It was transfixed in a horrible expression. She gasped and the moment she blinked it was gone. Then she dropped down to the ground. Haruka helped her up and whispered, "What was that?"

Michiru responded, "I'll tell you tonight."

"Are you alright Michiru?" Usagi asked. Michiru smiled and nodded.

Peter looked around at the shivering attendants and ushered, "Yes, this cold can get to some people. This is really all there is to the arctic dome anyway, how about we head back outside and tour another part of the park." Everyone nodded and all walked out of the dome. He led them next to the wide open savanna. It was open to some degree, anyway. A huge fence blocked it off so the animals couldn't run the entire park, but just seeing the animals was breathtaking enough for everyone.

Giraffes were arching their necks trying to eat out of the tall trees. Lions prowled prey at the far end of the place, while hyenas seemed to sit and laugh at it. Small creatures that lived in the sand scuttled along the ground. The sun seemed to scorch the whole place, and all of the friends gathered around there. Peter motioned his hand, "Well, this is basically it of the savanna. It's not anything great, but it's worth looking at least. We still have two more stops. Let's go!"

They all turned around and started heading out of the gate. Before Rei stepped out she swore she heard a voice. _Help me! _She spun around and looked out across the plain. There was nothing out there except animals. Her black hair spun around her face as the wind picked up. She laughed at herself for thinking she had her something and looked down at her feet. Quickly she jumped back and screamed. A human hand was reaching out of the sand at her feet.

Everyone heard her scream and came running at her. Makoto asked, "What's wrong, Rei?"

Rei went to point to the hand, but then noticed there was nothing there. The idea was pushed out of her head. They would have thought she was crazy had she told them what she had seen. She waved her hand, "Oh, nothing. One of those animals crawled past me and freaked me out, that's all." They all shook their heads and followed Peter and Minako to the next attraction, which they knew immediately, was a jungle.

It was no ordinary jungle, though. There were giant evergreen trees as far as anyone could see; it never seemed to end. No other vegetation lived there, it was just trees for what appeared to be miles. No animals were in sight at the entrance either. Peter laughed, "This seems weird doesn't it? We honestly don't know what is wrong. It's just a bunch of trees and dirt. Not a very productive jungle, but it is one nonetheless and beings it's a jungle it has animals galore in it."

Minako looked up from his arm and asked, "Animals galore?"

"Sure! There are a whole load of animals in there, it isn't just one species. You can find things from tigers to spiders in there," Peter said.

Haruka neared to Michiru's ear. She whispered, "I sense something vile in this jungle. He's right, it's not an ordinary jungle."

Michiru whispered back. "I can feel it, too. We were right, something horrible is happening at this park. It has to be stopped." They nodded to each other and then turned their attention back to Peter who was describing some of the animals in the jungle.

Rei could feel it as well. Something evil was near here, and it caused her senses to skyrocket. Nonchalantly she looked around half expecting to see anything out of the ordinary. Nothing was there. _What am I worried about? I'm freaking out about nothing!_ She sighed, hoping that the feelings that everyone was in danger would go to way.

They weren't the only ones who could tell something was wrong, though. Ami knew it as well. She had never felt more alert than she did now. The girl continued to eye the forest, expecting something to happen, and when it did, she still wasn't prepared. One of the nearby trees became transparent for a few minutes, and Ami saw a little girl inside of it screaming and banging on the inside trying to get out. Slowly it faded away, and Ami gasped. "We have to help her!" she screamed. She ran up to the tree and started trying to find a way to get inside.

Everyone walked up to her. Usagi asked, "Ami, what are you doing?"

She clawed at the bark, ripping it away. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. There was a little girl in there dieing, and she needed to get at her. "There's a girl inside this tree!" she hollered.

Makoto gasped. "Ami, are you sure? There's no way that anyone could be inside a tree!"

Ami replied, "I know what I saw! There is a dieing girl in here!"

Peter growled under his breath and then put on a worried smile. He looked at Minako, "Is your friend okay?"

Minako bit her lip. "Ami, stop. There is nothing there. I think it's time we call it a day."

Ami fell to the ground and Yakoto ran to her. Ami cried, "I know what I saw was real. There _was_ a little girl inside this tree screaming for help." Suddenly she fainted, and Yakoto caught her before she hit the ground.

Haruka and Michiru gasped and looked at each other. This confirmed their suspicions. Something evil was going on in this park, and soon it would be put out of business.

Two people slowly began walking their way. One was a tall man with long, wavy brown hair. He was tall and looked like a successful business man. The second person was wrapped around his arm. She was a tall elegant lady. She had long blue hair that hung to the ground and put everyone around her in awe. The elegant gown she had on, matched her hair perfectly, and she walked with so much grace it made everyone else want to fall down.

The man spoke, "What is going on? We could hear the shouting all the way from our estate."

Peter took his arm from Minako and bowed before the two. "It's nothing serious. This girl here just thought she saw something scary that wasn't there."

The man shook his head and looked at all the people standing around. "Well that's a real shame. She'll have to see everything over tomorrow then!" He laughed to himself and then continued, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Harudo Holingu and this is my dearest wife, Nina Takoy."

She glared at everyone and nodded to know that she acknowledged their presence. Harudo said, "We are the owners of his resort, and I know who all of you are. My wife and I chose you all specifically for the free getaway. It seems like you guys are enjoying it."

Usagi did a quick bow and smiled, "Yes we are. This place is so amazing. It's great to be able to come to a place like this with my friends and family." She looked over at Yakoto who smiled at her.

Nina didn't speak, but scanned the crowd in front of her. Slowly her eyes came to rest on Yakoto holding the unconscious girl in his arms. She sensed incredible energy about him. The kind of energy that they needed. _The park could run forever from it. I must have him._ Yakoto looked up at her, but quickly looked away. Her gaze was like piercing needles and no one could look at her long. She spoke, "It was very nice meeting you all. You should all go check into your hotels now. Peter, go join your brothers, I'm sure there are a couple more boats heading this way before the night is over." She spun around, hair flowing behind her and led Harudo away. "I'm sure we'll all meet again." With her final words they both walked off.

Peter then took off, without bidding anyone good-bye. Minako reached out for him. "I'll never forget you," she said. Everyone laughed. Yakoto then walked up next to Usagi, Ami in his arms.

"We really should head to the hotel now," Rei announced. They all agreed and then headed for the S. Animal Plaza. It took a matter of ten minutes for them to arrive, get their room key, and all head upstairs. They were all staying in the same room, except for Haruka and Michiru who had gotten their own room.

Yakoto walked into their room, followed by the girls, and looked around. The room was almost as big as a house itself. There were numerous beds and at least five different rooms. He took Ami and laid her down on one of the nearest beds, careful to cover her up. Usagi walked up and put her arms around his neck. "I really hope she's okay. She never freaks out like she did today. I wonder what was wrong." He shrugged his shoulders and bent down to kiss Usagi. They slowly walked to a separate room as everyone else and closed the door. Summer was well underway.


	5. New Attractions

**New Attractions**

The sun slowly rose out of the sky. It pushed away the dark moon, and unveiled its lightness to the people everywhere. The rays were heat and so bright that almost the whole island awoke at once, animals and humans the same.

They shone into the vacationers room windows, and they all began to stir. Minako rolled over and fell off the bed, which jolted Makoto awake who was in the bed next to her. Rei had already been awake and was staring out the window trying to figure out what she was feeling. There was something evil about the park they were in, and she knew it needed to be figured out. Yakoto and Usagi woke up in each other's arms. They smiled at the sun and each other and kissed. Their summer break was going to be perfect. Ami was the only one who didn't want to wake up. The images of the little girl in the tree were still haunting her. Even worse than that, she felt that her friends didn't believe in her. They hadn't even tried to see if maybe she was right, that a little girl was trapped. She let her die.

Ami buried her face in her pillow. Hoping the others wouldn't see that she was stirring; however, Usagi had noticed and immediately jumped up on the bed. "Ami! Wake up! It's time to go see more of the zoo! There was even a sign saying they got in new attractions!"

She put on a fake smile in the pillow and turned around. Usagi's face was beaming, and Ami almost felt like giving in. She replied, "I'm sorry, Usagi. I really don't feel well today. I think I'm going to stay in for today."

Makoto freaked, "What? Ami, this is supposed to be fun for all of us! We can't have fun without you!"

"It's fine really. I'm sure it'll have passed by this afternoon. You guys go on ahead, and I'll meet you for lunch," Ami smiled.

"Ami," Rei asked, "are you mad at us about yesterday?"

Quickly Ami shook her head. She answered, "No, not at all! The heat must have gotten to me yesterday and that's why I don't feel well today."

A worried look became pasted on Usagi's face. _What if she really is mad at us? That could ruin the whole break! _She grabbed Ami's hand and pleaded, "Ami, are you sure you're not mad at us? I'm really sorry we didn't believe you, but the whole thing just seemed so far-fetched. We're your friends, though, and should have listened. It won't ever happen again. From now on we'll believe anything you say!"

"Seriously, guys! I'm not mad! I'm just not feeling well. Now get going or you guys are going to waste all your time on me. Then I'd feel bad and end up going with even if I don't feel like it at all. I'd become even sicker then if I did that. Please, I'm asking you as a friend. I'll meet you guys all for lunch," Ami said.

Yakoto could tell Ami wanted to be left alone. Something about her was trying to get them all out of the door faster. He wasn't going to stop her, or tell anyone what he thought. It was her business, and maybe if she did feel something was going on, she'd figure it out. All they could do was be there for her. He placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder and smiled, "Come on guys. The sooner we leave, the sooner she can get back to sleep and start feeling like herself again. She said she'd meet us for lunch. Now let's go."

Everyone stared at their smart blue-haired friend for a while longer. They prayed she wasn't keeping anything from them, such as being angry. Slowly, they all ran around grabbing their clothes and getting dressed. When they had finished, they all headed for the door.

Minako said, "I hope you get better, Ami."

Rei added, "We all do. Be sure not to forget, you promised to meet us for lunch!"

"See you, Ami!" Usagi laughed as she headed out the door.

Ami waved at them until the door closed and then determination set over her. That little girl had been real and not just some mirage the heat had cooked up. She was going to figure out what it was and put a stop to it. This park may have looked good on a website, but she knew that sometimes reality lies beneath the cover. Something horrible was happening at the Japan Animal Resort.

Ami rose out of bed, already dressed. She had been awake for sometime now, deciding on what she was going to do. Once the plan had been made she had crawled into bed as to not draw any suspicion to herself. The only problem was that she couldn't run into her friends at all in the park. If that happened it would ruin everything, and they'd be sure to cancel the whole break on behalf of thinking she was crazy.

She walked out the door and headed for the back. Once she opened the back door, the day's heat and humidity hit her square in the face almost making her want to stop what she was going to do. Instead of quitting she began heading for the forest where she had seen the girl. On her way there, she spotted her group of friends heading for the arctic dome, Rei and Usagi yelling at each other over something. She laughed to herself. She loved her friends, and that's why she had to figure out what evil was going on here.

* * *

The rest of the friends headed down the stairs until they arrived outside. The heat and humidity combo was a killer, and they could hardly believe anyone had come out of their hotel rooms today. It had been like they were all in an oven, baking to a crisp.

Rei knew something even more sinister was happening that day. A smell lingered on the air and caused her to gag. It smelled like someone had stuck a human body in an oven and turned it on broil. The smell was all around them and was stronger than anything she had ever smelt before. It overwhelmed her and with the heat, made her want to faint.

Minako asked, "Rei, are you okay?"

"Of course! I'm always fine!" Rei plastered a smile on her face.

Usagi whined, "It is way too hot out here! I want to see the new attractions, though!" All around them, huge signs had been plastered everywhere with different words written on them. Some had welcomings on them, others had good-byes. The most abundant ones were the signs which said new attractions, just in last night.

_Shipments come in at night? _Rei asked herself. She kept that thought in her head and continued to look around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary today as it had been yesterday. Still, she felt something sinister upon the wind.

"Are you sure you're okay, Rei?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "it's just so boring standing in this one spot. So we should probably go do something productive."

Minako laughed, "Probably, and beings Usagi is whining that it's hot, we should head over to the arctic dome!"

They all agreed and began walking in that direction. The island seemed to have gotten bigger since they had walked it yesterday. It was either that or the heat was pushing them all down, because they felt like they were getting nowhere. Yakoto asked, "Did they make the park bigger overnight too?"

Usagi replied, "I don't know, but this is terrible. I want to drop down on the ground and go to sleep. It's so hot out here and then the air is so disgusting. I want to throw up." They all nodded their heads and continued to walk the trail the coolest place on the island.

As they neared it they spotted a kid walking around among the people. He had tears streaming down his face, and he was screaming at the people. All of them ran up to him and heard what he was saying. "Mommy! Daddy! Where did you guys go?"

Makoto's heart broke for the little kid. She walked up to him. "Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?"

He tried to calm himself down. His breath came in huge heaves, but the water works had managed to stop. He sniffed, "M-My mommy and daddy are gone. I can't f-find them, and I'm all alone."

"Hey, we'll help you find your parents," Minako said.

Out of nowhere Palir appeared out of the people. He smiled, "I can take care of this. If a kid gets lost we have a place where they go, and their parents can come looking."

Yakoto was edgy about the whole thing. "We can help him find his parents."

Palir smiled, "Oh no, I insist. I wouldn't want to spoil your guys' day. This happens all the time."

Usagi grabbed onto Yakoto's arm and laughed, "It's fine. The parents will be expecting to find him there anyway."

Makoto saw the look on Yakoto's face, but gave in to Palir. She smiled at the kid, "This man is going to take you to your parents, okay?" The little boy nodded his head and wiped his eyes. Palir then began to lead him away.

They all then began heading for the arctic dome. Usagi whined, "It's too cold in there, I don't want to go in!"

Rei growled, "You were just yelling it was too hot out here! Will you make up your mind?"

"I'm not cold-blooded like you, Rei! I actually care what the temperature is!" Usagi retorted and then stopped fighting as Michiru and Haruka strolled up.

Haruka laughed, "Hey guys, up to the same old things?"

Usagi pouted, "Rei started it!"

Rei yelled, "I did not!"

"We really don't care," Michiru giggled. "Where's Ami?"

Yakoto responded, "She was sick. She decided to stay in the room and then was going to meet us for lunch."

"That's weird. No one answered the door when we knocked," Haruka replied.

Everyone gasped and Minako asked, "Are you sure?"

Michiru laughed, "Of course we're sure."

Usagi cried, "I knew it! She is mad at us about yesterday!"

"Hold on, Usagi," Yakoto calmed. "We'll still meet her at lunch and ask her what she was up to. There may be a very good explanation for it all. Are you two ladies going to join us?"

Haruka shook her head. "No, we're thinking about checking out the jungle."

Makoto said, "You guys have fun. Meet us for lunch, okay?"

Michiru and Haruka agreed that they would and watched as the friends walked into the arctic dome. They both then turned their attention to Palir who was leading the boy away. "He's part of the evil that is going on. My mirror told me last night. That boy isn't going to see his parents."

"We have to stop him then," Haruka said.

Michiru nodded and followed Haruka towards Palir who was headed for the jungle. _What is going on here? These people are nothing like what they seem. Tonight is when everything is going to happen, I'm sure._ Suddenly it began to darken outside. Haruka gasped as she looked at the clock. It was only 2 o' clock, and yet it was beginning to darken like night and the streetlights were popping on all over the park.

Haruka whispered, "Here we go."

* * *

Harudo slowly slinked to his desk and took a seat. His wife lowered herself onto the sofa and watched out the window as it began to darken. "No one is yet suspecting anything. Which is weird, because how many people actually get shipments at night?"

Nina looked at her long fingernails. They were like deadly, sharp, knives painted a deep red. "Humans are too naïve to notice anything, Harudo. I feel sick even being around them. All they care about is getting their joys of seeing animals kept in captivity for their own expense. It sickens me!" She threw her fist to the side, and it slammed into the wall behind her making a clear whole in it.

Harudo sighed, "I know, dear. All humans treat animals the same. Like they're play things. Don't worry, though, soon everyone on Earth will have come to this park, and we will have made them into what they like to see the most."

"It's taking too long. We need a great power source where we can take everyone's spiritual animals all at once. Then all of humanity will be cleansed and animals will rule. You and I will then be able to rule over the animals, everything will be as it's supposed to."

"Nina," Harudo asked, "where would we find one of those? Can't we just wait? The Roundup Crew is doing an exceptionally great job. Half the population of the island became animals last night. It can't be going to slow."

His wife slowly stood up, her gown falling down in a velvety procession. She strolled over to the window and watched the group of friends who they had met yesterday walk into the arctic dome. She took her nail across the window, causing a deafening screeching sound to emanate in the room. It caused a huge cut in the glass, and she laughed. Nina pushed the silky blue hair out of her face and turned to face her husband. "The power we need is already on this island."

He gasped, "What?"

She walked over to him and put her leg between his and sat herself down. "That young boy we met yesterday. I could feel the power of his spiritual animal. If conjured from the right place, the power from his spiritual animal could take the whole Earth under our grasp. It would take a matter of seconds, and together we would rule."

"Interesting," he pondered.

She moved her hands around his face and then touched his face with her nails. She played with the strands of his hair, twisting them around her fingers and then watching them fall. Nina whispered in his ear, "I will have him tonight." They both began to cackle as it darkened in their office. Outside, the park was beginning to show it's true form.


	6. Roundup Crew

**Author's Note: **After some major thinking, "Moon Millenium Power! Make-Up!", will now be "Moon Millenia! Make-Up!"

**Roundup Crew**

Haruka and Michiru covered their eyes and looked up towards the sun. It was quickly sinking beyond the horizon. Night would soon be settled in, and it was only two in the afternoon; however, no one around the park seemed to take noticed to this. _What is wrong with them? They can't be that stupid? _Haruka thought.

A loud speaker came over the whole park and answered her insane question. "As you all know we make our own light here on the island. It's time for the animal's feedings so we have to make it dark. Please excuse the inconvenience and try to continue your fun. Light should be returned in the next hour. Thank you," Harudo said.

Michiru laughed, "What exactly do they plan on feeding the animals?"

Haruka shook her head. "I'm not sure, and quite frankly I'd hate to be the one to find out. Look!" She motioned with her hand towards the jungle. Palir was almost in the trees with the boy, but they saw the girl hidden amongst the bushes.

"It's Ami!" Michiru exclaimed. They both looked at each other and hurried over to the trees, careful to seclude themselves from Palir and Ami.

"I don't want to go in there! It's dark and scary!" the little boy cried.

Palir continued to drag him along. "Your parents are going to look for you in there. Just a little bit more."

The boy tried to rip his hand away. Palir held his grip and took him through the entrance of the trees. "Let me go!" the boy screamed. When Palir didn't release him, the boy took matters in his own hands. Quickly he chomped into Palir's hand, ripping a piece of flesh away. Palir growled and ripped his hand away as the boy began to run away.

"You little bastard!" he yelled. Then he pointed a finger at the boy and a red bolt flew at him, sending spiraling to the ground. "You couldn't do this the easy way could you? Oh well, saves me some walking." He slowly inched towards the crying boy as he was attempting to crawl away. Whatever Palir had hit him with had slowed his body movements drastically, nevertheless, he didn't quit trying to escape.

Michiru whispered, "What is he going to do to that boy?"

Haruka quietly shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Ami. There was a look of determination pasted on her face. She was in a position to where she could easily jump up if need be. Haruka knew that she was seconds away from bursting out and stopping whatever Palir was up to.

"Leave me alone! Someone help!" the boy screamed.

Palir laughed, a cold, sinister laugh that seemed to freeze the air. "Cry and scream all you want. Everyone is inside an animal exhibit and the doors lock when it becomes dark like this. No one can here you and no one is coming to your rescue. Tonight is the night everything becomes what it is supposed to be. Soon, the exhibits will suck the spiritual animals from every inhabitant inside and the whole island will be cleansed. From there, we will strike out at the rest of Earth's population." He chuckled, "Why am I telling you this? It's not like you can understand a word I'm saying. Now, little boy, your time has finally come!"

The boy tried in vain to crawl away as Palir pulled out a circular, glowing red jewel. It was blinding in the night that surrounded them. It began to glow brighter has he pointed it at the boy's body. Soon, the boy's body was completely red and something was trying to separate itself from the body. Haruka looked over at Ami and saw that she had had enough.

"Quit it this instant!" she yelled jumping out of the bushes.

Palir jumped at the noise and spun around, stopping whatever he was doing, leaving the boy unconscious. "Who's there?"

Ami asked, "What exactly were you doing, Palir?"

"Oh, it's one of those free guests we were forced to meet today. I believe Harudo said you were Ami Mizuno. Well, Ami, it's none of your business, so stay out of it!" he growled. He pointed the still glowing jewel at Ami, and it shot a red blast at her. She quickly jumped out of the way and landed back on the ground, inches from Palir.

Slowly she pulled out her transformation wand. "I won't forgive you for trying to hurt that boy! Mercury Celestial Power! Make-Up!" Her wand began to grow cold, and she dropped it to the ground. As it hit the ground, it caused a huge block of ice to encase her. She changed inside of it, her sailor suit appearing, and after she finished it crashed open. She pointed her finger at Palir. "You're despicable! I'm Sailor Mercury, and in the name of Mercury, I freeze evil like you!"

"Sailor Mercury, huh? You don't scare me! Flash!" Palir laughed throwing the jewel in the air. It seemed to explode in a brilliant light and shot out red lasers everywhere. Haruka pulled Michiru farther back into the forest before the beams hit down, burning the ground where they had been sitting seconds before.

Mercury had managed to dodge them all as well, and was ready for him. She threw her hand down and yelled, "Mercury! Ice Aqua Blast!" A ball of water formed in her hands and then became ice. Quickly she threw it in the air, and it exploded, sending razor sharp icicles at Palir.

Palir shook his head and pointed the jewel at the icicles. A wave emitted from it and stopped the ice in mid-air, melting them. Sailor Mercury gasped while he only laughed and pointed the wave at her. "Slow!" She tried to move, but her muscles seemed to grow heavier and heavier until she couldn't move at all. "Even with your fancy powers, Ami, you still are nothing to me!"

"Having fun, Palir?" a voice said. Suddenly, next to Palir appeared his brother, Prone. "Who is this?"

"One of those guests who received a free trip here. Ami Mizuno is her name or Sailor Mercury," Palir responded.

"Ha! Sailor Mercury? I suppose you thought you'd stop our plans?" Prone asked.

Ami groaned as her body grew heavier. "What are your plans exactly?"

Prone answered, "To cleanse humanity from the earth. All of you humans believe that animals are inferior to you. Where we come from, we are one with the animals. We came to Earth to teach you all a lesson. We begin by taking a person's spiritual animal from them using these Life Gems." He pulled out a jewel identical to Palir's except it was an icy blue. "These gems then turn the spiritual animal into a real animal that we place on display here in our zoo. Every night we clear the island's population, and being that this island has a spell which draws humans to it, soon the whole Earth will have been through here, and they will all be animals. Ah, and I forgot to mention, without your spiritual animals, you cannot survive. So we dispose of the bodies, as you saw the other day, Mercury." He raised his gem in the air and the trees became transparent. Inside every one of them was a human body.

Mercury snapped, "This is so wrong!"

Palir cackled, "And your humans' mistreatment of animals isn't? Animals are your superiors!"

"Yes, observe," Prone motioned to the boy on the ground. He pointed his blue jewel at the boy, and the boy's body began to glow blue and slowly something separated itself from his body. It was a small rabbit that looked like a spirit. "Reincarnation!" Suddenly there was a bright flash, and the ghost like rabbit turned into a real one which hopped away into the night. Another tree then sprouted out of the ground, and the little boy's body flew into the tree where it was sealed.

"So what should we do with her?" Palir asked.

Prone replied, "Take her spiritual animal of course. I'll do the honors." He slowly raised his jewel and Haruka and Michiru knew it was time. They both picked up a large sized rock and threw it at the two brothers. One hit Palir's jewel, releasing Mercury and the other hit Prone in the head, sending him ramming into his brother.

Haruka and Michiru strolled forward to face their enemy. Michiru laughed, "A planet filled and ruled by animals. It's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard. We enjoy the Earth the way it is and won't allow you to defile it."

Palir growled, "Just what the hell are you going to do about it, ladies?"

Michiru and Haruka smiled at each other and pulled out their transformation wands. It had been awhile since they had had to use these, but they could still feel the wands power running through them. Haruka yelled, "Uranus Terrene Power! Make-Up!" The ground around Haruka erupted and while the rocks and soil surrounded her, everything changed. When it cleared, she was in her sailor suit, but it was different. The bow on the skirt was lounging on the ground, and her tiara had been replaced with the Uranus sign.

Michiru called, "Neptune Terrene Power! Make-Up!" A giant wall of water rose up around her and then began to swirl in a sort of tornado. It heaved her in the air, and she floated down on a puddle of water, looking the same way as Uranus except for the Neptune sign on her forehead.

"Two more Sailors?" Prone gasped, "No matter, we'll get rid of all three of you, right here, right now!"

"You always sound so sure of yourself," Neptune breathed. She ran towards the two brothers and then jumped into the air. "Waterwall Crash!" she yelled. A bright light formed between her hands and a wall of water formed around her, and as she neared the ground in between them she pushed her hands out, sending the wall crashing onto both of them and throwing them into the trees.

Sailor Uranus was right behind her. She said, "Earthen Rush!" Before the words were even finished her hand was glowing, and she shoved it into the ground. A large crack sprouted and inched right underneath both brothers. Then a huge explosion erupted and two huge boulders shoved them into the air, and then crushed them back into the ground.

As they hit the ground Sailor Neptune spun around to face Mercury. "Attack them now!"

She nodded and threw her hand down, the power surging in her. "Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!" Bolts of icy-water flew at the two enemies on the ground and hit them dead on. They both quickly stood up, holding onto each other for support.

Palir breathed, "We'll be back."

Prone growled, "You will all die." With his words, they both evaporated leaving the three Scouts alone in the forest.

Sailor Mercury asked, "What now?"

Neptune answered, "They're taking the spiritual animals of everyone who is inside an animal exhibit. We have to get to the arctic dome!" Quick as a flash they took off, hoping they weren't too late to save their friends.

* * *

As soon as they were all inside a loud bang echoed through out the dome. With a 'click' sound, Rei knew that the door was locked. 

Makoto looked up. "Why did that just lock?"

People around them all began to panic and frantically clawed at the walls. They screamed for help, and some dropped to the ground and just started crying. Usagi wasn't in the best shape herself, but she tried to calm everyone down. "Hey, hey, it's okay. We're going to get out of her."

Someone screamed, "No we aren't you stupid girl! All of us are going to die in here!"

Minako sighed, "Well you tried. Why do they think they're going to die? It's not like this happened on purpose."

Another person yelled, "We're going to die! People disappear from this park left and right. They all seem to disappear at night!"

Yakoto shook his head, "I don't like this at all. Something is going on." Suddenly a green and brown jewel appeared above their heads. Yakoto motioned for them all to jump into one of the penguin igloos as both jewels exploded in a wave of light. All of the friends watched as spirit-like animals flew out of the humans and Peter and Pun appeared.

They both threw their gems in the air and yelled, "Reincarnation!" All the animals that had been spirits only moments turned into penguins and other arctic animals and jumped into the water. Everyone gasped and knew they had to do something about it.

All of them crawled out of the igloo and Peter laughed. "So it's you guys? How did you manage to escape our power?"

Minako snapped, "It doesn't matter! Tell us what you're doing!"

Pun laughed, "Cleansing all of humanity is what. We'll get rid of all humans and replace them with animals, hence the taking of their spiritual animals. We can then use our Life Gems to turn them into the real animals you see here in the zoo. More and more people are attracted to this park, and soon every human being will have come to this park and every human will die. Animals will soon rule the earth, and then we, the Roundup Crew along with Nina and Harudo will rule over them!"

Usagi yelled, "We won't let you! Guys, let's do it!"

"Yeah!" everyone replied.

"Moon Millenia..."

"Mars Celestial Power..."

"Star Celestial Power..."

"Jupiter Celestial Power..."

"Venus Celestial Power..."

"Make-Up!" they all yelled. When they light cleared, they were the Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Moon said, "Trying to turn our peaceful world into one consisting of just animals and ruled by you is unforgivable! I'm Sailor Moon and we are the defenders of love and justice, the Sailor Scouts! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Peter cackled, "Oh really? Rebirth!" A green light flew from the jewel in his hand and wrapped itself around the numerous bodies in the room. Slowly, they all rose and grabbed a hold of the Scouts. They tried to fight them off, but there were too many. Soon, hands burst through the ice they were standing on and grabbed their ankles, while others slinked out of the icy water beneath them.

Pun smiled, "Now we'll see who punishes who." A huge chunk of ice then floated into his hand, and he threw it for Sailor Moon. She tried to move, but the humans wouldn't let go of her. Yakoto saw it coming and managed to break free of the people. He quickly threw himself in front of the ice, and everyone watched as it pierced right through his stomach.

"Yakoto!" Sailor Moon screamed. She watched in despair as his body fell to the icy floor, blood from his wound staining the ice red.

Slowly, as he began to dematerialize in front of them, Nina appeared and laughed, "Very nice, Pun. I have something special planned for this man."

Sailor Mars gasped, "Give him back to us!"

Nina brushed her voice away and directed, "Peter, get rid of these pests. They had better not make it out of this dome." He nodded, and Nina disappeared with Yakoto's body.

Tears fell from Sailor Moon's eyes as she tried to struggle away from humans. She couldn't move at all. Everything was falling apart before her very eyes. Mars thought quickly, though. She managed to break a hand free. "Evil spirits, disperse!" she yelled throwing ofuda scrolls at everyone, causing the green light to disperse and all the humans fall to the ground, lifeless once again.

Peter laughed, "No matter. Wind Fury Blast!" He pointed his jewel at the Scouts, and what looked like razor sharp leaves flew towards them. There was no hope of escape.

Someone jumped in front of them and called, "Silent Wall!" The leaves were reflected away from them, and the Scouts were relieved at the sight of their dark haired friend.

Sailor Venus gasped, "Sailor Saturn!"

"It's good to see you guys again, but let's not celebrate yet. We have to get rid of these creeps," she responded.

"Dead Scream!" someone whispered. A huge purple planet flew from behind them and soared at Peter and Pun. They both dodged it and gasped as they saw Sailor Pluto in the back of the room.

"They have reinforcements!" Pun yelled. He easily dodged Pluto's attack, but Peter was not so lucky. He was hit strait on and sent him flying into the icy wall of the dome. Pun growled and prepared to throw a huge icy rock at the Scouts which would crush them.

Saturn was too fast for him, though. Her body began to glow and eerie black color and she yelled, "Glaive Explosion!" The planet Saturn formed in her hands, and she threw it at Pun, who was too slow. It crashed into him, setting him ablaze.

As soon as he hit the ice, the fire was doused, but he and his brother were badly injured. Without a word they both disappeared. Sailor Moon spun around. She cried, "Pluto! Saturn! We have to go! They took Yakoto!"

Sailor Pluto nodded, "We saw. I believe I know where they are. There is a large castle through that jungle outside. I'm sure that the owners of this park are there."

"This won't be an easy fight. We're going to need to stick together to defeat this enemy," Sailor Saturn said.

Sailor Mars replied, "Let's do it!"

Venus said, "For Earth!"

Sailor Moon wiped away her tears and sniffed, "For the people we love." Then they all focused their powers and broke down the doors, and stood facing Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Mercury. Summer definitely was not what Usagi had expected it was to be.


End file.
